This invention relates to a frying machine for frying raw materials under low pressure or vacuum, and more particularly to a frying machine assembly with a continuous process for frying raw materials and separating most of the absorbed oil from the fried food.
Conventionally, a variety of the frying machines with continuous processes are used in frying saugages, chicken, or crisps or potato chips, etc. in the open air. It is found disadvantageous that the fried food thus obtained are greasy and the frying oil is oxidized after a short period of usage.
A technique of frying raw materials such as chips of potato, apple, banana and so on under vacuum or low pressure was developed several years ago, where a frying space is maintained at low pressure, which facilitates the vaporization of water contained in the raw materials when heated. This concept is provided for frying the food at lower temperature, and thus to obtain fries substantially retaining the original tastes and colors. It is found that the fries absorb rich oil, which is difficult to be effectively separated from the fries when the fries are shifted to an open air after frying, and become greasy.